Trapped
by itsmemystar
Summary: 5 superstars and 5 divas will be trapped in an arena will they survive? Matt Hardy/Eve,Evan Bourne/Kelly Kelly,Candice/Batista,Maria/Cena and Layla/Boogeyman
1. Author's Note :

**Trapped **

So guys in this story :

5 superstars and five divas will be trapped in the arena

**Pairings**:

Matt Hardy / Eve Torres

Kelly Kelly / Evan Bourne

Maria/ John Cena

Candice Michelle / Batista

Layla / Boogeyman

**Will they survive?**

**Will Layla give the Boogeyman a chance?**

**Will Evan admit that he likes Kelly?**

**Will John propose to Maria?**

**Will Eve give Matt a chance?**

**Will they have a happy ending?**

_Let's find out!_

_X.O.X.O_

_Mark aka __**Markluvscookies**__!_


	2. girl talk and making fun of layla

Kelly Kelly , Eve Torres ,Maria and Candice Michelle were in the divas Locker Room

They were putting on there normal clothes because RAW was already over.

"Hey Candi , does this skinny jeans make my butt look big?" Eve asked.

"Um—"Candice was really looking up and down at Eve's jeans and finally she spoke

"Not really ." Candice said as she grabbed the potato chips from Kelly.

"Hey!" Kelly said as she frowned.

"Whatsh zhe matherr wshiyou!" Candice said while stuffing her mouth with almost all of the chips.

"Evan!" Kelly screamed angrily.

"What's with mister water balloon?" Maria asked.

"Grrrr…He threw a water balloon at me earlier!" Kelly said while grabbing her hairbrush on the table of the locker.

"You know Kel , guys only torment us when they like us !" Maria said grinning from ear to ear.

"Ewww…." Kelly said "I'd rather lick the floor than be with him!" Kelly sat near Candice as she continued to brush her locks.

"Maria is right Kelly." Eve said while she was still looking at the mirror,

Then the divas heard a screeching scream

"What was that?!" Candice said

Then a familiar face was getting inside the locker room

"Layla !" Kelly said in state of shock.\

"What happen to you?" Eve asked

The four divas encircled around Layla

She was covered with dirt and has a worm on her hair

"B---b oo—BOOGEYMAN !" Layla managed to say.

"what did boogey did to you?" Maria asked.

"He – He said he loves me then he placed a bucket of worm on my head!" Layla said as she whimpered .

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" The four divas laughed at Layla's misfortune.

To Be Continued


	3. Fight and love

Some one was knocking at the divas locker room door

"I'll get it !--- Oh wait Eve can you help Maria clean Lay.?" Candice said as she was going to answer the door.

"Yeah, sure." Eve said lazily and went to the divas shower room.

Candice turned the knob to open the door and saw the WWE superstars Batista , Evan Bourne ,Matt Hardy and John cena.

"Hey beautiful." Dave said.

"Davie!!!!!---Candice cooed she gladly hugged Dave very tight.

Dave hugged Candice back.

Mean while Evan entered the room and saw Kelly.

He really liked her a lot but he is afraid to tell her so he always torment her by throwing water balloons at her.

"Hey !" Evan said as he pinched Kelly's cheeks.

"Ouch ! stop it" Kelly said as she slapped Evan's right hand.

"Hey! Bourne be a gentleman!" Matt Hardy said.

"Hey I'm a gentleman --- Just not to her!" Evan said with sarcasm.

"Oh just admit that you like Kelly!" John Cena cooed.

"I—aaa—um , I'll wait for you guys out side." Evan said in a low manner of voice.

Evan headed outside the locker room and punched the wall

"Ooh boy did you see how Evan walked out when we teased him to you!" Matt said.

Layla, Eve and Maria got out of the shower room

"John C. !" Maria said as she ran towards John and kissed him.

"Hey babe! How you doin'?" John said as he kissed her again.

"Eww….you guys are so grosss!" Eve said then she saw Matt—"Matt, what are you doin' here! get out !" Eve said angrily.

"I---Babe ---I ---came with the other guys they said that we will got to a bar near here!" Matt said.

" Well I'm not going!" Eve said.

"Fine do what you want!" Matt said.

"Fine!" Eve said

"Damn! Why can't I tell her that I like her ! Damn!!!" Evan said. As he punched the wall in front of him.

"That's it I'm gonna tell Kelly today! I'm gonna tell her that I like her! I'm gonna stop acting that I don't care and that I don't love her !It's now or never!" Evan said determinedly.

Thanks for the review **AttitudeQueen5287****!**

**Love Lot's,**

**Mark **


	4. Oh no we're trapped

"Candice let's go the others are waiting for the two of us outside!" Kelly said screaming at her best friend.

"Sheesh—Kel, I didn't know you really want to see Evan again." Candice said in a teasing tone.

"Hey! That was a cheap shot! No fair! And for the record I don't wanna see Evan" Kellu shot back.

"Ooh! You are such a liar!hahahahah !" Candice laughed.

Kelly threw a piece of potato chip that she was eating over Candice .

"Hey! I just did my hair!" Candice said.

"Let's go!" Kelly said pushing Candice through the door.

When they got out both of them noticed that it was really dark.

"Candice why is it dark?" Kelly said nervously.

"Dunno…But I'm scared!" Candice said.

Kelly was texting ob her cell phone but it ran out of Battery

"Oh boy no more battery!" Kelly said.

"Great now we're stuck here!" Candice said sarcastically.

"Hey are you8 saying that it's my fault!" Kelly said

"Yeah it's your fault! If you hadn't been so excited to see Evan this wouldn't have happen .and I would have finished putting on make up!" Candice said.

"Ooh! There you go again teasing me to the guy who pinched my cheeks and threw water balloons at me-----AHHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRGGGGGG" A huge scream came across Kelly's lips.

Some one switched the light on

Kelly was in tears

She quickly hugged the person who was at her back

Candice was shocked cause Kelly didn't know that Evan Bourne was the one she hugged.

Evan begun speaking "Hey it's okay I'm sorry I scared you I didn't mean to place my hands on your shoulder me and the others checked the locker room but the lights were turned off and they send me to come pick the two up." Evan finished his sentence

Kelly was still crying clinging on to Evan. Then she realized that she was hugging Evan

But she didn't bother to move she didn't even bother to talk trash to Evan

All she knew is that she felt safe when she hugged Evan, and mostly because she felt very good when she felt Evan hugging her back.

Candice was in state of shock when she saw Kelly hugged Evan.

"Kelly do you know who your hugging?" Candice finally spoke

"Oh uh—sorry Evan I was startled BUT don't think that just because I hugged it meant some thing It didn't Go it!" Kelly said.

"Hmmm But you were all over me!" Evan said teasingly but secretly he was screaming and howling on his mind! Kelly hugged him she was clinging on him .

Somebody spoke

"Um may I interrupt but we have a big problem!"

It was the voice of john cena

"What's the problem?" Evan asked

" We're kinda stuck here!"

"Whoa! What?" Candice and Kelly screamed

"Yeah it turns out this arena closes early so we're stuck her for the rest of the week,this place only opens on satrudays!" Joh n continued.

"wait todays mondayand we had a show!" Kelly said.

"That's because it's a special offer!" Evan Butted in.

'Oh no!" Kelly and Candice said.

"Where are the others" Candice asked

"They are at the big front door w/c is locked---heck all of the doors out of this arena is locked!" John said.

That the chapter.

Read and Reviw!

Love Lots

Mark


	5. The truth Evan and Kelly

"Ugh...I can't believe I'm stuck here with you!" Kelly Kelly said in greethed teeth.

"Well, Like I said we are meant to be." Evan said rather sarcastically.

"Oh you are so full of yourself!" Barbie said.

"Hey,I speak the truth." Evan said.

"Liar..." Kelly Kelly said.

Evan felt his heart racing already he needed to do wanted her ,he loved her.

"Here goes nothing..."Evan said to himself.

He pulled kelly's arm and wrapped his arms around Kelly's waist and began kissng her passionately. Kelly was in state of shock when Evan pulled her colser she felt her hands begin to quiver but there was something...something nice when Evan kissed her. Evan felt Kelly's lips cracked just a little. He took it a a sign, his tongue entered Kelly's mouth. Kelly felt Evan's tongue enter her mouth , she welcomed his tongue and alllowed it to explore her mouth.

When both of them were out of breath they gradually pulled apart.

A smile crossed Kelly's face.

"I LOVE you Kelly Kelly..." Evan Bourne finally said the words.

"I...LOVE you more..." Kelly said as she embraced Evan


	6. Eve,Layla, Kelly and Evan

Eve sat on the bench with Layla who was still shivering. She tried to stifle a laugh but couldn't help it, 'cause it was just so ironic that the boogey man, repeat _**The Boogeyman **_was in-_love _with Layla.

"Hey!" Layla shouted, "I'm seating next to you, you know." Layla said a bit annoyed at Eve.

Eve chuckled again and then nudged Layla, "Well, Lay, I can't help it, but the thought of the Boogeyman being," Eve paused and stifled a new round of laugh. "so damn in-_love _with you!"

"Oh, I hate you!" Layla said running off.

"Well bye-bye!" Eve said while chuckling then saw that Matt Hardy was in front of her. She narrowed her eyes and then raised her eyebrow.

"What do you want, lug head?" Eve asked in a bad manner.

But she didn't wait for him to answer, she walked out leaving Matt Hardy speechless.

Kelly was seating on the floor with Evan they were holding hands and giving each other sweet nothings. _Evan is so cute! _Kelly thought to herself. She never thought that she had feelings for him other than annoyance but now he is the _perfect man _for her.

Evan interrupted Kelly's thoughts "Hey," he paused "You okay?"

Kelly just smiled at him, leaned in to kiss his cheek. Then, pulling back nodding at Evan's question

"Evan?" Kelly called him in a tone of concern

"Yup…" he whispered to her

"Do you really love me?' She asked.

Evan looked astounded, then flashed Kelly his signature grin.

"Yes…I love you with all my heart…"

Evan leaned in and Kissed Kelly with all he was feeling.

_so sorry if I hadn't updated sooner and it's really short, but I promise to update everyday_

_Mark _


End file.
